Hands that Heal
by moosey87
Summary: hermione has just recieved her final hogwarts welcome letter, it arrives with the head girls badge. She is walking to Diagon Alley when something happens that will change her life......
1. Prologue

Dear Miss Granger,

We would like to offer you the position of Head Girl for the coming year. We hope that you will take on the honourable position at Hogwarts. Head Girl-ship is an honour given only to one male and one female student who have proved they are worthy of the title. We look forward to seeing you in September. Heads meeting will be held in the Hogwarts Express.

Yours truly,

Professor M. McGonagall.

Hermione re-read the letter again and again. Then she took the shiny silver badge that had the words 'head girl' on it out of the envelope it had been sent to her in. it was only the 10th time she had done this since the post had arrived this morning. She had been so excited that she had rushed out the house and walked into muggle London so that she could get to Diagon Alley and buy her new books and things. Hermione smiled to herself, she had done what she had always wanted to do. She had proven to herself and everyone else that she, a so-called mudblood, could reach the highest position possible. She was happier than she had been in a long time, she was walking along a small alleyway that would lead her to the leaky cauldron and then everything went black.

**Okay so if you like the start, review and I'll write some more!**


	2. I Didn't Want To

**Okay so I have been bad, and not updated this or any of my other fics- they are all up and running now- so if you're out there dear readers please read. And Reviews are love :)**

Hermione ran. Faster than she ever had before in her life, she thought she had been safe, after all, Muggle London was a London that had never harmed her in the past. She ran into the Leaky Cauldron, not taking a single breath, she just had to get to safety. Suddenly, she bumped into someone.

"Granger? Is that you?" A voice asked.

Hermione looked into the cold, grey eyes of the owner of the voice and gasped.

"Malfoy?" she asked.

"Yeah it's me." Malfoy answered, "What's happened to you?"

Hermione was in tears, her top and skirt were ripped her hair was out of place and she was in obvious distress.

"I didn't want to." Hermione said.

"Didn't want to what?" Draco asked.

"He made me, I didn't want to do it, it wasn't my choice, he made me do it" Hermione repeated.

"Granger, what are you on about?" Draco said.

"He raped me." Hermione said simply.

"Who? Where?" Draco asked.

"In Muggle London, I don't know who he was." Hermione said sobbing even harder than she had been.

Draco stood there motionless, she needed his help, but she was Hermione Granger, mudblood queen, this was going against his father's teachings, the life that he had been bought up with. Draco opened his mouth to speak; unsure that what he was about to say would be accepted by Hermione.

"Everything is going to be fine. I am going to help you." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"You? Help me? Yeah right, who the hell are you and where's the real Malfoy, the real Malfoy would be laughing in my face." Hermione said.

"Oh that it just typical of you Granger, I am offering to help and you are throwing it back in my face." Malfoy snapped at her.

"That's it. That's the real Malfoy." Hermione said.

"I am going to ask if they have a spare room, get you cleaned up. STAY THERE" Draco said.

Draco walked away and went to ask the housekeeper if there were any rooms free that he could use for an hour. He came back with the key to a spare room; he placed his arm around Hermione's waist and helped her up the stairs and to the room. Draco opened the door and guided her into the room and helped her to the bed where she sat down. Draco walked into the bathroom and got a face cloth from the cabinet. He then let the cold tap run for a minute before placing the cloth under the tap and letting it soak the cloth. He then walked back into the bedroom and over to the bed where he gently lifted Hermione's head up so he could see her face. Hermione looked into his eyes and then quickly turned her face away from him.

"What?" Draco said.

Hermione slowly turned back to Draco, tears streaming down her face.

"He had the same colour eyes as you." She said.

"You're safe now." Draco said.

"Thanks Malfoy, for doing this I mean. It must be hard for you." Hermione said

Draco looked at Hermione, not saying a word, but gently he began to wipe the blood that was on her face. Once Draco had cleaned all the blood off Hermione's face he conjured Hermione a new outfit. She went into the bathroom and changed into the outfit, a pair of jeans, a pale pink blouse and a pale blue jacket. Hermione walked back into the bedroom and sat on the bed. She picked up her letter and the badge that she had only half an hour ago been so happy to hold.

"What's that?" Draco asked as he watched Hermione looking at the object in her hands.

"Head Girl's badge." Hermione said before adding "Ironic huh? I get this and then this happens to me."

"Everything will be fine. I'm gonna look after you." Draco said.

"For the whole year? Yeah I'd like to see that, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince looking after Hermione Granger, Mudblood Queen." Hermione said.

"That would be Draco Malfoy, Head Boy looking after Hermione Granger, Head Girl." Draco corrected her.

"You? Head Boy? Just when I thought that the day couldn't get any worse." Hermione said.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Granger." Draco said.

"What? I mean come on. It's not like you're going to change the way you see me over night is it? I'll still be a dirty mudblood in your eyes." Hermione said.

"Yes you may well be, but we have a job to do and we have to do it well." Draco said.  
"Oh god, we'll be living together too, did you read the entire letter? Says here that we have our own private dormitory, well that's just great!" Hermione said with a mixture of sarcasm and fury in her voice.

"Give it a rest, Granger. We're just gonna have to get on with it. Now I think my work here is done, if you need me, you know where to find me, use an owl." Draco said and with that he walked out of the room. Hermione reached for her handbag and put the letter along with the badge in the bag, he was right, she shouldn't let the fact that she was going to be working with him get to her. Hermione stood up, walked out of the room and out into Diagon Alley.


	3. Diagon Alley

**Okay so it's been a while but here's a new update.  
Enjoy! And please Review :)**

Hermione walked out of the back of The Leaky Cauldron and tapped the wall in the now familiar fashion but to her everything was new, she was seeing the world in a different light. She walked into Diagon Alley and walked to Gringotts where she changed her muggle money into wizarding money so that she could go and buy all the things she needed. Once she had finished in to Gringotts she walked out and got her Hogwarts letter out. She read through her book list and then walked to Flourish and Blotts to get them. She walked into the shop and was greeted by a smiling face. It was Ginny.  
"Hermione! You didn't say you were coming to Diagon Alley today, we could have come together." Ginny said as she hugged Hermione.  
"You didn't say either. But I got my letter today and I just had to come and get all my stuff." Hermione said.  
"Sorry about that, we weren't planning on coming either. So tell me, did anything else come with your letter?" Ginny asked.  
"Yeah, Head Girl's badge!" Hermione said.  
"I knew you'd do it! Any news on who the head boy is?" Ginny said.  
"Malfoy." Hermione said simply.  
"How did you find out? Have you seen him?" Ginny questioned.  
"Yeah I did, just now, he was surprisingly nice." Hermione said."  
"That's a miracle." Ginny commented.  
"He appears to want to try and make a good attempt of getting on with me." Hermione said.  
"That truly is a miracle." Ginny replied.  
"What's a miracle?" Two voices behind Hermione asked.  
Hermione turned round to see Harry and Ron smiling at her. She hugged them both and then spoke,  
"Hello boys." she said.  
"Hey 'mione." Harry said, "How are you?"  
"Oh you know, same old." Hermione said.  
"Don't be silly, she's wonderful! She's just been made head girl!" Ginny said.  
The two boys smiled at Hermione and then Ron spoke,  
"That's wonderful news. Any news on who the head boy is?" he asked.  
"Malfoy." she answered.

Harry and Ron looked at each other neither one knowing what to say.  
"It's okay. I'm okay with it. I have a job to do and I'm going to do it." Hermione said.  
"Well good luck." Harry said before adding, "We should celebrate."  
Hermione froze in the spot she was stood in, she wasn't really in the mood for a celebration, all she really wanted to do was go home but that would mean admitting that something was wrong. Hermione pushed all thoughts of what had happened out of her head and smiled at Harry, Ron and Ginny.  
"Okay then, what do you wanna do?" Hermione asked.  
"Let's go for Ice Cream." Ginny said.  
Hermione got her books and paid for them before they walked to Florean Fortescue's for a celebratory ice cream.  
"So what did your parents say?" Ron asked.  
"They were thrilled, I mean this is something that they can really understand, like me being prefect, I mean you know they don't understand the magic side, but this, well my mum was head girl at her school, so she can really understand." Hermione said.  
About 20 minutes after they had got their sundaes they had finished. They paid and then split up, Harry and Ron going to Weasley Wizard Wheezes and the girls going to finish their shopping.  
"You okay?" Ginny said as they walked into Madame Malkins, Hermione wanted to get some new dress robes.  
"I'm fine." Hermione said.  
"You sure? It's just that you seem a little, I don't, distant I guess. Has something happened?" Ginny said.  
"Like what?" Hermione asked, not wanting to think about the true answer to the question.  
"I don't know. Something with Malfoy perhaps." Ginny suggested.  
"No, nothing happened, I told you he was unusually nice to me. Everything's fine." Hermione responded.  
"Well if you're sure." Ginny said.  
Hermione nodded and then went to look at the dress robes, she came out with a pair turquoise robes. Then Ginny and Hermione walked to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where they found the boys talking to Fred and George about some of their latest inventions.  
"Oh hello. We were beginning to wonder how much longer you were going to be." George said.

"Sorry, we went shopping." Ginny replied.

"Ron told us. And he also told us about your news Hermione." Fred said.

"We weren't surprised were we Fred." George said.  
"Not at all." Fred said as he smiled at Hermione.

Once the boys has eventually finished talking Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked out the shop. They then said goodbye to one another and then Hermione walked back to The Leaky Cauldron. She walked in to see Draco sat with his father and the Minister of Magic. Draco looked up, caught Hermione's eye and smiled. Hermione did the same and then walked out of the door back into Muggle London. Suddenly she was afraid again. She was back in the London were she had been attacked. Hermione stood motionless suddenly afraid of everything around her. It was then that she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
"I'm here, it'll be okay." a voice behind her said.  
She turned round to see Malfoy stood in front of her. She smiled at him and then spoke,  
"Hi." Hermione said.  
"You okay?" Draco asked.  
"It's just strange to be here. I mean…" She said before trailing off.  
"How far away are you from home." he asked.  
"About 20 minutes walk." She answered.  
"We'll I'll walk you home." Draco said.  
"What about you father?" Hermione asked.  
"He thinks I've gone home and he'll be hours yet, he's sat with the minister, playing lapdog and yes man as per usual. Mum's out so I'll got all the time in the world." Draco said.  
"Okay then." Hermione said.

Hermione and Draco walked the whole way back to Hermione's house in relative silence, Draco only talked to ask Hermione how she was. Once they arrived at Hermione's house Draco said his good-bye's and then apparated back to Malfoy Manor leaving Hermione not only confused about what had happened but about the way the Malfoy had treated her today.


	4. Head Girl and Head Boy

**Another update, glad everyone's enjoying it so far! Please Review and thank you so much to all that have reviewed!**

Chapter 3  
September first came far too quickly for Hermione's liking. The sun was already shining when she woke up. She got out of her bed and made it before getting dressed and packing the last few things that she needed. Hermione had not written to Malfoy despite him sending her notes. There were four in total, each saying the same thing,

_Granger,  
Just checking you're doing okay. Please let me know how you are.  
Malfoy.  
__  
_Each time the owl went away without a response. Hermione reached under her pillow and grabbed the notes; she hastily put them into her bag as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione said.

The door opened and her mother walked in.

"Now have you got everything packed?" her mother asked.

"Yep, it's all in ." Hermione answered.

"Okay well, your dad and I will put your stuff in the car while you go and find Crookshanks." Her mother said.

Hermione got up and picked up crookshanks' travel basket and then went downstairs to find him. It took Hermione 2 minutes to find him but another 13 to coax him into the basket. Once he was in she put the basket in the car and then went back in to get her bag before getting into the car herself.  
They arrived at King's Cross Station quite quickly; when they got there Hermione's father took her trunk out of the car.

"Now be safe." Hermione's mother said as she hugged her daughter.

"I will, you don't have to worry about me." Hermione said.

"Enjoy yourself." Her father said.

"I will." Hermione replied.

They said their good-byes and then Hermione walked through the barrier and onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to find Harry, Ron and Ginny stood talking with Mrs Weasley.

"Hello!" Hermione said as she walked over to them.

"Hello you." Ginny said.

"You able to sit with us or do you have things to do?" Harry asked.

" I've got a meeting but it shouldn't take the whole journey." Hermione said.

"We'll save you a seat then." Ginny said.

"Thanks. Well I should be heading off, see you later hopefully." Hermione said.

"Good Luck." The three of them said in unison.

"Thanks" Hermione said as she started walking.

She got on the train and walked into the head compartment just as the train started to move away from the station.

"Hermione, Thank goodness you're here." Draco said as she walked in.

"Okay not the response I was expecting." Hermione said as she shut the door.

"I was worried about you. You didn't answer any of my letters." Draco said.

"Yeah sorry about that, I didn't want to think about it." Hermione explained.

"You could have at least let me know that you were okay." Draco said.

"Well I'm fine, considering. Hermione said.

"That's good to hear." Draco answered.

"So what happens now?" Hermione asked.

"Well there's a letter there for us to open." Draco said as he motioned towards the letter.

"Well shall I do the honours?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, okay then." Draco said.

Hermione picked up the envelope opened it and then got the letter out of the envelope.

"Dear Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger,  
Congratulations to the both of you on your appointment to the positions of Head Boy and Head Girl. As Head Boy and Head Girl you will have many responsibilities. You will be expected to maintain the standards of Hogwarts and to ensure that the students of Hogwarts maintain the same standards. You will be expected to help the senior staff members as they require. You will be expected to patrol the castle as you have been doing in your time as prefects and as the then Head Boy and Head Girl did for you, you will be expected to care for and nurture the new team of prefects. You will be leading the prefects meeting and making sure that they are aware of all their responsibilities. When you arrive at the castle your belongings will be taken to your new dormitory the password for which is 'Hogwarts' you may change this at a later date if you wish. The passwords for the four house Common Rooms are as follows:  
Gryffindor: Doxy  
Hufflepuff: Sphinx  
Ravenclaw: Hippogriff  
Slytherin: Basilisk  
The prefects will be down for the meeting a half an hour after the train departs Professor Dumbledore and I look forward to seeing you when you arrive. Good Luck.  
Professor M McGonagall."

Hermione finished reading the letter then put it down.

"She didn't say where the dorm was." Malfoy said.

"I'm sure they'll tell us when we get there." Hermione said before continuing, "right now we have to prepare for the arrival of the prefects."

"They'll be down in 15 minutes." Malfoy said.

"I'm all of a sudden nervous." Hermione said.

"Why? You'll be fine. There's no one I would want more to be my head girl." he said as Hermione began laughing.

"What?" Draco asked.

"This isn't like you at all. I don't understand why you are being so nice to me all of a sudden." she explained.

"I figured that it was time to grow up and get along with you. After all, we have to be united and set a good example to the rest of the school, plus we have to live together for a year and I don't want it to be a hellish year, plus I kinda think you're okay really." Draco said.  
"Fair enough." Hermione said.

Draco and Hermione then sat down and awaited the arrival of the prefects. They arrived within five minutes and Draco and Hermione relayed to them all the information that they needed before sending them off to do their patrolling.

"Well that was easier than I was imagining." Hermione said.

"You were great. I knew you would be." Draco said.

"So what do we do now?" Hermione questioned.

"We may as well go. There's nothing else in the letter is there?" Draco asked.

"No there's nothing else here." Hermione said.

"Right well, I'll see you later then." Draco said.

"Yeah, okay then." Hermione said as she opened the carriage door.

Hermione then went to find the compartment where Ron, Harry and Ginny were. She found them quickly, sat with Luna and Neville with one seat spare for her. She walked in and sat down.

"How was it." Harry asked.

"It was fine." Hermione answered.

"Any hassle from Malfoy." Ron asked.

"Nope he was fine." she replied.

"So what happens when you get there?" Ginny said.

"Got to see Dumbledore about where our dormitory is, there was no mention of it in the letter only the password and of course a reminder that we would be living together." Hermione said.

"Good luck with that one." Ron said.

"When are people going to listen to me. I'm not worried about it. He's be okay with me, he wants to make an effort and do you know what. So do I." Hermione said.

"Okay, there's no need to get angry about it." Ron said.

Hermione looked at Ron with daggers, she made a slight huffing noise, stood up and got a book from her bag she sat down and then started to read it. It was only once Ron had apologised for bringing the whole Malfoy issue up again that she began to talk to everyone else again. However being stubborn it had taken Ron three-quarters of the journey to say it. However once he had Hermione went back to her normal cheerful self. About 15 minutes before they arrived at Hogsmeade Station they all put their school robes on. Hermione put her robes on gently and then got her badge out from her bag and pinned it on here robe.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look like my best mate. You've just got a badge on." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled at the occupants of the carriage. Her three best friends and 2 very close friends that she had grown to love.

"Thanks." She said.

"For what?" Ginny asked.

Hermione stood and thought about what she was thankful for. The only answer she could come up was everything. From Ron and Harry rescuing from the troll in their first year, to their efforts in the DA, she was grateful for it all.

"I'm thankful for everything you've ever done for me." Hermione said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Hey, no tears today. Today is a happy day." Ginny said as she hugged her friend.

The train began to slow down, within minutes they had stood in Hogsmeade station.

"We're here." Harry said.

They all walked out of the carriage and then off the train. They looked around the station and soon saw Hagrid ushering the first years to him. He smiled at them and they all smiled back before getting into a carriage that would take them to the castle.


	5. Getting Settled

**Two new chapters. This one first. I own nothing :) Please Review **

As the carriage turned round the final corner and the castle came into view, Hermione marvelled at it. It had never seemed so majestic to her. Hermione wondered whether it was due to the fact that she now had a huge responsibility for the castle and it's inhabitants or whether it was because she knew this would be the beginning of her final year. Hermione took in every little detail of the castle wanting to make sure that she remembered everything about it. She sat and smiled to herself. This moment heralded a new beginning for her, one in which she would make more of an effort to get along with Draco and one where she could put the events of the summer behind her, after all London was a very long way away now. The carriages came to a halt and Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry got out and walked into the castle along with everyone else. Hermione looked around until she saw Draco, he was walking with Blaise and Pansy and looked like he was in deep conversation with them. Hermione and the others walked into the Great Hall and walked over to the Gryffindor table. They sat down and then waited the arrival of the first year students who would then be sorted into their houses. The entrance of Hagrid, who as usual had helped the new students across the great lake, and the first years caused much excitement among the other students. Hermione looked at them and smiled, seven years ago she had been a timid young girl experiencing the wizarding world for the first time, and now she was 18, Head Girl, a young woman fully aware of who she was and ready to face the world outside Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome to our new students, we hope you will be happy here, and to everyone else, welcome back to another year at Hogwarts." he said before sitting back down.

Mr Flich bought in a stool and the Sorting Hat and place the hat on the stool before turning round and going to sit in the corner of the Great Hall. The older students waited with baited breath for the Sorting Hat's song. The only one who for once seemed uninterested in the song was Hermione who only heard the start of the song before she went off into a very un-Hermione like daydream, she was picturing her new dormitory, the one that she would be sharing with Draco, she pictured what every room might look like and she was only awoken from the daydream when she heard applause, the song was over. Professor McGonagall then took the scroll that was in her hands and unravelled it. One by one she called the new students forward, they sat down and she put the hat on their heads and allowed the hat to sort them into their houses. Once all the students had been sorted into their houses and had sat down Dumbledore stood again.

"Congratulations to you all on being placed in your respective houses, while here your houses will be like family, look after them and they will look after you. There will be a time for speeches, but now I am sure that you are all hungry, so let the feast begin." As soon as Dumbledore had finished speaking the dishes and plates on all the tables began to fill up. Once every last piece of food had been finished the students sat waiting for Dumbledore to again stand. He stood up and began to speak.

"Now that our stomachs are sufficiently full, I can get on with some start of term announcements. Firstly all first years should note that The Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, some of our older students may also wish to take note of that. Mr Flich wishes me to remind you that all products from Weasley's Wizards Wheezes are banned, along with the list of banned items that Mr Flich has posted on the various notice boards around the castle. Before I let you all get of to bed, I would like to introduce a new member of staff, Professor Carter. Professor Carter will be our Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I trust that you will welcome her to Hogwarts well." there was a fairly loud round of applause from all tables and then it died out to let Professor Dumbledore carry on. " I would also like to introduce our Head Boy and Head Girl Mr Draco Malfoy and Miss Hermione Granger." There was a huge round of applause for the two of them, along with a lot of whooping and cheering from the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. "Now, I think that's everything, so off to bed for us all now I believe. Prefects, if you could show the first years where they need to go. Thank you." Dumbledore finished.

Slowly but surely everyone left the Great Hall and began to walk to their various common rooms. Eventually the only people left were Hermione, Draco and the staff.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, can I help?" Professor Dumbledore said as he approached them.

"Well yes, the letter Professor McGonagall sent us didn't mention where our dormitory was." Hermione said.

"Ah yes. That's because only I know where it is." He said.  
"Well could you tell us." Draco said getting slightly impatient.

"Of course. It's on the seventh floor, along the corridor from the Room of Requirement. It's entrance is concealed by a portrait of yourselves that we had painted over the summer. The password as you have been told is 'Hogwarts' now you should get going. I'm sure you are both very tired." Dumbledore said.

"A portrait of ourselves?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes Miss Granger. So if you think about it you will have to talk to yourself to get entry to your dormitory you will have to talk to yourself." Dumbledore said with a faint smile on his face. "Now, goodnight." He added as he turned and walked away.

"Goodnight sir." Hermione and Draco said as they watched him walk away.

Draco and Hermione walked up to the 7th floor where they found their portrait waiting for them. The portrait Hermione and Draco were sat down asleep as though they were waiting to be woken up.

"Weird right." Draco said.

"Totally." Hermione said.

"Well I suppose we should venture in. How about we both give the password." Draco suggested.

"Okay then." Hermione replied.

"Hogwarts." They said in unison.

Their portrait selves woke up instantly and look at Hermione and Draco.  
"Oh hell, welcome to your new dormitory. And congratulations on becoming Head Boy and Head Girl." The portrait Hermione said.  
"Thank you. Now could we get in please." Draco said.

"Certainly." The portrait Hermione answered.  
The portrait swung open revealing a small corridor with a grand wooden door at the end.  
"Go on then." Draco said.  
"You first." Hermione replied.

"Ladies first." Draco answered.

Hermione smiled, took a step forward and then walked into the corridor, Draco followed closely behind. Once she got to the door she slowly reached out for the door knob before opening the door. She and Draco walked into what was supposed to be their common room and got a surprise, it was empty. The only thing in there was a small table on it was a small envelope addressed to them both.

"I think I'll do the honours this time." Draco said as she picked up the envelope.

"Mr Malfoy and Miss Granger,

Welcome to your dormitory. As you can see your common room is bare. Your bedrooms and the bathroom are also like this. You will have to decorate the rooms. But don't worry, it won't be the muggle way, all you have to do is tell the room how you want it to be. In the case of your rooms, this is entirely up to you. However, you have to agree on the designs of both the bathroom and your common room. Have fun.

Professor Dumbledore." Draco put down the letter and turned to Hermione.

"This is going to be fun." Hermione said already planning what her bedroom was going to look like.

"You wanna do the common room first or your room?" Draco asked.

"Common room." Hermione answered.

"Okay so we should sit down and discuss what we'd both like and then we can tell the room." Draco said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Hermione said as she sat down.

Draco also sat down and the two of them began to discuss what they wanted the room to be like. Once they had finished they stood up.

"Okay so do you wanna go first?" Draco asked.

"Yep, sure. Ummm room, we would like a fireplace in the corner of the wall that's opposite the door." Hermione said. Instantly in the corner a fireplace appeared.

"Cool!" Draco said. "Okay we'd like a sofa bottom right hand corner of the room please, a three seat sofa should do. And we'd like two armchairs by the fire." Draco said.  
"We'd like an L shaped bookshelf in the bottom left hand corner please." Hermione said.  
"We'd also like a coffee table near the sofa and a small table in between the two armchairs." Draco said.  
"Was there anything else?" Hermione asked.

"The piano?" Draco asked.

"Will it be used?" Hermione answered.

"Yes it will." Draco said looking at Hermione, she nodded her approval and Draco spoke again, "A Grand Piano in the top right hand corner of the room please." He said.

Once they had finished they admired their room.

"Hang on. These walls look too bare." Draco said.  
"What's wrong? Colour or does it need some stuff on them?" Hermione asked.

"Both." Draco said before adding, "I'm happy with anything you do."

"Okay well, let's have red walls and some pictures or something on the walls. Oh and we need some light in here." Hermione said.  
"Red walls?" Draco said.

"What colour would you have had?" Hermione asked.

"Something less Gryffindor, but it looks good." He answered.

Hermione looked around, the walls were already a deep red colour. On one of the walls there now hung a painting of Hogwarts and on the other hung portraits of the founders of Hogwarts. There was also now a light in the room, everything in the room was done.

"Oh hang on, can we have a rug on the floor." Hermione added quickly.

"There all done, shall we go do our rooms now or do you wanna do the bathroom?" Draco asked.

"I wanna do my room! I guess the rest of the rooms are this way." Hermione said.

"Yeah looks like it." Draco said as he walked over to the door and opened it.

Draco and Hermione walked into a long corridor with a door at the end of it. On the door was a plaque with the words "Bathroom" on it. About halfway down the corridor there were two doors opposite each other. On the door on the left were the words 'Head Girl' and on the right, 'Head Boy'

"See you soon then." Draco said.

"Yup. For sure." Hermione answered.

Hermione opened the door and walked in. Hers was a fairly large room which was perfect for what she was planning to do with it. She looked around the room and then she began to speak.  
"Okay so I'll need a light on the ceiling, I want a four poster queen sized bed in the middle of the room, a bedside cabinet next to it with a lamp on it. In the top left hand corner on the room I'd like a small cupboard. Then in the top right hand corner I'd like a wardrobe. I'd like a desk in the bottom left hand corner with a cupboard near by. Finally in the bottom right hand corner I'd like a dressing table and with a mirror and a chest of drawers." She said barely stopping to breathe.  
"Oh hang on I forgot stuff. I'd like a nice deep purple colour on the wall and a rug on the floor." she said.

Once the additions had been made to the room Hermione looked around and admired her work.

"Perfect." she said as she walked out of the room.

Draco was already waiting in the corridor for her when she walked out of her room.

"All done?" he asked her.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Bathroom next then." Draco said.

"Yep, what do you want in there?" Hermione asked.

Draco and Hermione discussed what they wanted for the bathroom for about 10 minutes before walking in. Draco walked in and went into the middle of the right hand side of the room, while Hermione went to the left.

It was Draco who spoke first.

"Okay well we'd like a shower in the top right hand corner of the room and then in the bottom right hand corner we'd like a toilet but could it be hidden from view. I don't think Hermione wants to watch me use the loo and vice versa." Draco said. Almost as soon as Draco had finished speaking a large shower appeared. And then came the toilet which was hidden by a bamboo type surround with a door in it.

"Okay so your turn." Draco said.

"Okay well, kinda in the middle of this side of the room we'd like a large bath. And then if it's possible we'd like a hot tub in the top corner." Hermione said.

They waited with baited breath to see if they would be allowed their hot tub and when it appeared they jumped up and down.

"yay!" Hermione said.  
Draco, in a moment of total excitement ran over to Hermione, lifted her up twirled her around before letting her down again and hugging her. Once the two realised what was going on they parted and Draco spoke again.  
"We also want the walls to be light blue, and we'd like some light in here too." he said not looking at Hermione.

The walls were soon the light blue colour they wanted and there was light in the room.

"Well, time for bed I think." Hermione said.

"Yeah." Draco answered.

Hermione walked out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, she got changed into some pyjamas and then got into bed. She lay awake for about half an hour thinking about what Draco had just done, she was confused, after six years of hating her he now seemed to want to a least get on with her. '_What if it's more than that' _she thought _'What if he really likes me." _Eventually she gave up with thinking about things, closed her eyes and was soon fast asleep.

Meanwhile in Draco's room Draco was sat on his bed, thinking. Why had he hugged her, why after all this time did he suddenly feel that it was okay to hug her? Was he beginning to feel something for Hermione? What was it he was feeling? Was it friendship? Or something more? Since that day in Diagon Alley, Draco had thought of nothing else but Hermione, whether she was okay, who had raped her, what he what do if he ever found the person that raped her, how he was going to look after he at Hogwarts. Of course his father knew nothing about his thoughts, he hadn't said anything about that day and he had been careful to block thoughts from his father too. Draco stood up, pulled the covers down and got into bed, he looked at his door knowing that in the bed across the way there was a young girl who had totally turned his world upside down.


	6. First Day

**I still don't own anything. Please Review :)**

Hermione woke up earlier than she planned, it was 6 o'clock and there was no chance that she would get back to sleep now. She got out of her bed and walked to her trunk. Next to it was Crookshanks' empty travel basket, Hermione had let him out once their common room had been finished and had gone to check on him before she had gone to bed. She had found him lying on the rug already fast asleep. Hermione bent over and picked up her trunk before placing it on the bed. She opened it and then took out all her clothes and placed them next to the trunk. She found some clothes for the day and then she put the rest in the wardrobe and the chest of drawers. She then got all her books out and placed them neatly in a pile on her desk. After that she took out all of her make-up and products. These went on the dressing table, once she had finished it was 7.30. Hermione picked up her dressing own, her shampoo and conditioner, soap and her toothbrush and toothpaste before walking to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom she began running a bath before going over to brush her teeth.

_Damn, _she thought to herself, _no sink. _

The room obviously picked up on this because no sooner than Hermione had thought about it a sink appeared. She walked over and brushed her teeth and then got in the bath. She had just finished washing her hair when Draco walked in.

"Good morning." She said.  
"Morning" Draco mumbled before walking into the toilet.

He came out of the toilet and spoke,

"There's no sink." he said.

"There is. Over there, I needed one to brush my teeth so we got one." she said.

"Thanks." he said.

Draco then washed his hand, Hermione watched him from the mirror that had been placed above the sink.

"Draco, you're blushing." she said.

"Wouldn't you be if you'd walk in on me having a bath?" he asked.

"Not really, why?" she answered.

"You're naked." He said.

"That may be so, but you can't see anything so it's fine." she said.

Draco walked out of the bathroom leaving Hermione in the bath, she was looking around for a towel.

_Need some towels_ she thought and then suddenly there was a pile of towels next to the bath.

Hermione got out and picked up one of the towels. She dried herself off before putting her dressing gown on and walking into her room. She grabbed her hand and performed a drying charm on her hair before getting dressed. She then sat in front of her dressing table and did her make-up and her hair. She out on her school robes before walking into the living room. She walked in and within seconds Crookshanks was purring at her feet.

"morning you." she said as she bent down to stroke him.

Hermione walked over to the sofa and sat down, about five minutes later Draco walked in.

"ready for breakfast." he asked.

"Yep, I'm hungry this morning." she said.

Hermione and Draco left the dormitory and walked down to the Great Hall, talking all the way. Once they got there, Draco walked over to the Slytherin table and Hermione walked to the Gryffindor table. She sat down and looked around hoping to see Harry, Ginny and Ron. She saw them walking in together, they waved and then came and sat down.

"Morning." Ginny said.

"good morning." Hermione said with emphasis on the good.

"We saw you walking down with Malfoy. You're getting along okay." Ginny said.

"Yeah, it's not bad." Hermione said.

During Breakfast Professor McGonagall came round with their new timetables.

"Brilliant! Got Defence first then a free period, potions and then two free periods." Ron said.

"I only get one free, I've got Ancient Runes after Potions and Arithmancy instead of your free period." Hermione said.

Once they had all finished breakfast they said goodbye to Ginny and then began walking to the Defence against the Dark Arts classroom. They had just started walking when Hermione hear Draco calling her name.  
"Stop for a minute you two." She told Harry and Ron.

Draco caught up with them and spoke,

"Can I walk with you? Blaise and Pansy aren't doing Defence and I figure you would be." he said.

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione as if to say no way but Hermione ignored them and spoke,

"Sure, that's fine." she said.

"Thanks." Draco answered.

"So you're not a morning person then are you." she said.

"What makes you think that?" he answered.

"well you walked into the bathroom, mumbled a hello and walked into the loo." she said.

"Oh that wasn't anything to do with me not being a morning person, that was because you were in the bath." he answered.

Harry and Ron looked at each other and Ron was about to speak when Hermione spoke.

"Yeah I see your point. So why aren't Pansy and Blaise doing Defence. I'm sure Blaise was in the class last year." Hermione said.

"Oh he doesn't need Defence anymore, he's changed career plans." Draco said.

Hermione and Draco continued to talk all the way to their classroom. Once there they waited until Professor Carter came to the room.

"Come on in then everyone." she said as she opened the door.

Professor Carter was in her late 20's, had long brown hair and a warm smile. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Draco walked into the room and looked around.

"How about these four?" Harry asked.

"Four?" Ron questioned.

"you, me Hermione and Draco." He said.

"Draco." Ron said under his breath.

"Yes we are going to make an effort." Harry hissed in Ron's ear.

The four of them sat down, Ron next to Harry, Hermione next to him and Draco next to her.

"Okay so, welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. I'm Professor Carter as Professor Dumbledore told you at the feast last night. I'm here to get you all through your NEWT exam and hopefully with a pass. This year I'm going to take you through the last of the of the curses, jinxes etc and the last of the magical creatures that you will need to know about" She finished. She then sat down in her seat and took the register. It seemed like forever before Harry's name was called but once it was the now familiar flick of the eye up to Harry's scar happened. Once the class began it went really quickly and soon it was time to go.

"So where are you off to now?" Hermione asked.  
"Me and Harry have got a free period." Ron said.

"You're in my Arithmancy class right Draco?" she asked.

"Indeed I am. You noticed me in there then." he said.

"Yeah skulking at the back of the room as usual." Hermione said.

Hermione said her goodbye's to Harry and Ron and then she and Draco walked to class.

"Are you sure you're okay after, you know. It's just you seem so different to me." he asked.

"I'm fine. Really I am." Hermione answered.

"I'd hate for you not to want me to help. I mean I know I've been dreadful to you, but I'm really sorry." Draco said.

"What's changed?" Hermione asked.

"My mum threw Dad out of the house." Draco said.

"Why?" she asked.

"She had her reasons. But the thing is I can be me now. The me I've wanted to be for years." Draco said.  
"You're so different now though." she said.

"Brand new me. You like?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I do. But…" Hermione began before Draco spoke.

"Don't worry about it." he said.

"You're not really open are you. About feelings and stuff." she said.  
"I never got the chance to be." he answered.

"Well I may just have to teach you." Hermione said.

"We'll see." Draco said as they walked into the classroom.

"So where are we sitting?" Hermione asked.

"We?" Draco said.

"That's if you want to." Hermione answered.

Draco thought about things for a moment. There was no denying that he was beginning to find Hermione attractive, that he was beginning to value their friendship and that despite only being back at school a day that he was loving living with her.

"Okay then. How about these two at the back?" He said.

Hermione stopped for a minute. The back wasn't near the front, it wasn't even in the middle. If she sat at the back would she be tarnishing her reputation as a good student? More importantly would she be giving into the feelings that she was beginning to feel? Could it be that she was falling for Draco Malfoy?

"Hermione?" Draco said.

"Oh yeah sorry. Back seats are fine. Come on then, let's sit down." she said.

Draco and Hermione took their seats and waited for the class to begin.

About half way through the class Draco reached over to Hermione and gave her a piece of parchment.

_You okay?_

Hermione read the note and picked up her quill, wrote something and passed it back.

_Fine- Why? _

_You look a bit pale. _He wrote back..

_Really? I might be a bit tired, I guess. _She wrote.

Draco put the piece of parchment behind his notes and carried on listening to the class.

End of classes for the day came quickly with Potions and Ancient Runes causing no problems for Hermione. Soon she was walking back to the common room.

"Hogwarts." she said to her portrait self.

"Oh hello. Draco's already inside." her portrait said before swinging open.

Hermione walked into the corridor and walked to the door, once there she stopped and listened, there was music coming from the room, piano music. Hermione gently opened the door to find Draco sat at the piano playing.

"Wow." she whispered.

"oh hey." Draco said as he lifted his head.

"You didn't say you were this good." she said.

"You never asked." Draco said.  
"That's true. There's so much we don't know about each other." She said.  
"We've had another note from Dumbledore by the way, he says if we want we can eat here tonight, he'll get the elves to prepare something. He's waiting for our response." Draco said.

"Sounds good. Dinner for two." Hermione said.

Draco wrote the response on the other side of the parchment and sent Fawkes who had delivered the message and sent it back to Dumbledore. A message was sent back within minutes to say that there meal would be sent up at 7 o'clock. It was 4 o'clock now, Hermione sat down on the sofa and listened to Draco playing.

"How long have you been playing?" she asked.

"I started when I was 5, of course father never approved. So my mother and I hid the fact that I played. The minute dad would go out me and mum would go to her music room. The minute he got home I'd be forced to go with him, he's teach me the dark arts, reinforce the 'pureblood' way, make me like him." Draco said.

"You don't like him do you?" She asked.

Draco stopped playing, walked over to Hermione and sat down.

"He was never the best father." He said

"What will happen now?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure father will want his house back soon. Me and mum will find somewhere else to live." he said.

"Do you know what I fancy? A dip in that hot tub. What do you say, wanna join me?" Hermione said.

"Yeah okay then." Draco said.

"Okay well I'm gonna go get changed, I take it you have swimming trunks of some sort." she said.

"Yeah I do. See you in the bathroom then? Do you want me to fill it up?" Draco said.

"Yeah okay then, I'm sure you'll be the first one in there." she said.

They both stood up and walked into the corridor. Draco walked into his room and grabbed his black board shorts. He put them on and then grabbed his wand before walking to the bathroom. Once in the bathroom he pointed his wand at the Hot Tub and muttered the charm that turned it on. It started filling and within minutes the Hot Tub was full. Draco carefully put his foot in to check the temperature. It was at this moment that Hermione walked in. He looked at her and suddenly tripped over the Hot Tub edge and stumbled across the floor. Hermione was wearing a lilac bikini that flaunted curves that Draco never knew she had. Her ample breasts were only just covered by the bikini top and the bottoms showed of her hips and her flat stomach. There was no denying it now, Draco was falling for Hermione.

"Tongue back in mouth Draco." Hermione said as she walked over to the hot tub.

"Sorry, it's just that you look amazing." Draco said.  
Hermione looked at Draco. The same could be said for him. His neat six-pack, his chest, the way his hair was very gently covering his eyes, he was cute.

"Thanks." Hermione said, not wanting to the finish the sentence that had been forming in her head.

Hermione and Draco got into the hot tub and then Draco spoke.

"We should get to know each other a little better." he said.

"Yeah okay." Hermione answered.

"You first." Draco said.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Full name." he said.

"Hermione Jane Granger. Yours?" she replied.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy." he answered.

"Birthday." Hermione said.

"December 16th, yours?" he said.

"September 19th." Hermione told him.

"Year?" he asked.

"1979. You?" she replied.

"Same." Draco answered.

"What's your favourite book?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have one. But let me guess yours. I'll bet it's Hogwarts: A History." he said.

"Wrong. It's actually a muggle book called Wuthering Heights, it's a classic. I can't believe you don't have a favourite book though." she said.

"Well unless you count "The Dark Arts: A Guide and various other titles like that." he said.  
"Ah makes sense." she said.

Hermione and Draco sat talking until about 6.30 when they got out of the hot tub and went to get changed. Hermione walked into her room and walked over to her wardrobe. She picked out a pair of jeans and a pale pink vest top. She out them on and then walked into the living room.

"What time is it." she asked Draco as she sat down on the sofa.

"About 10 to 7." he said.

Draco was sat on one of the armchairs by the fireplace, the fire was lit and crackling away sending little sparks out.

"Did you light it?" She asked.

"No, it was lit when I got in here." he answered.

"Must have been an elf." Hermione said.

At 7 o'clock their meal arrived. They looked around suddenly realising that there was no table.

"Table please." They both said.

A table appeared along with two chairs. Hermione moved to the chair nearest to her and was about to pull it out when Draco stopped her.

"Let me get this for you." he said as he pulled out her chair.

She sat down and then spoke.  
"Thank you." she said.

Draco walked over to the table their meal was on and picked up two small plates that were covered with golden plate covers. Draco placed a plate in Hermione's place and the put his own plate down.

"What's that?" he asked as he lifted the plate cover up.

"It's pâté. Have you never had pâté before?" she said.

"No, I haven't." He answered.

Hermione picked up a piece of the toast that was on the plate and with her knife picked up some of the pâté before spreading it onto the toast and taking a bite from it. Draco followed Hermione's actions and was pleasantly surprised when he took a bite.

"It's nice." he said.

Hermione smiled at him and carried on eating. Once they had finished eating Draco took their plates and bought the next ones over. He then grabbed a dish that had vegetables in. Hermione lifted her cover up and smiled. She looked up at Draco and saw him smiling back at her.

"I know what this is. Duck with Orange Sauce." he said.

"Duck a la Orange." Hermione said putting on her best French accent.

"I'm impressed. Look it's got little crispy potato bits and courgettes too." he said.  
"My favourite meal." Hermione said.

"Mine too." Draco said.

"And that starter was my favourite so that means desert much be yours." She said.

"Can't wait." he said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You'll have to wait and see." Draco said.

Hermione started eating her meal, it was cooked perfectly, not too dry and the sauce was just right. Once they had finished their main course Draco again cleared their plates and smiling picked up the desert plates.

"So what is it then?" Hermione asked.

"Hot chocolate sponge pudding with ice cream." He said as he took his plate cover off.

"Just what I needed." she said with a smile.  
"You have a different ice cream." he said.

"Yeah, it's my favourite." she said.  
"What is it?" he asked.

"Coffee. Wanna taste?" she said.

Draco nodded, Hermione put a small bit of her spoon and leant over carefully placing the spoon in Draco's mouth.

"mmmm. That is nice." he said.  
"What's yours?" she asked.  
"just plain vanilla. But it's got real pods in it. Here taste it." He said.

Hermione grabbed a piece with her own spoon and tried it.

"That is nice" She said.

Once they had finished the trolley, now full of washing up disappeared back to the kitchens. Hermione stood up and Draco pulled her chair for her. Hermione was about to start walking over to the armchairs when suddenly began to fall. Draco caught her and carried her to the sofa.

"What happened?" She asked when she woke up ten minutes later.

"You fainted. You've only been out 10 minutes though." Draco said.

Hermione blushed. Draco must have stopped her from falling and carried her to the sofa. She couldn't believe that it had happened.

"I think perhaps I should get to bed." She said.

"Think you can manage?" Draco asked.

Hermione got to her feet and began walking towards Draco, only little steps but she began to stumble slightly. Draco walked over to her and picked her up.

"No arguments." he said.

He carried Hermione through into the corridor and then into her room. He walked over to her bed and lifted the duvet up with his spare hand before gently placing Hermione in the bed.  
"If you need me, call me." he said before adding, "Nice room by the way." he said as he opened the door.  
He waited for a response but didn't get one, he looked at Hermione's bed. She was already fast asleep. He walked back to his room, got undressed leaving just his boxers on and went to bed. He fell asleep almost as fast as Hermione had.


	7. Professor McDonald

When Hermione woke up the next day she could barely remember the events of the night before, her memories were hazy but soon enough she found her mind drifting back to the meal she and Draco had shared the night before. She got out of bed and grabbed her towel before heading to the bathroom. She walked in to find Draco just about to leave.

"Thanks for last night." She said.

"It was nothing." Draco said blushing slightly.

"No it wasn't. So thank you." Hermione answered.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Need to get dressed." Draco said as he walked to the door.

"Okay, see you soon." she said.

Hermione had a quick shower before brushing her teeth and walking back to her room where she dried her hair and got dressed.

"Ready?" He asked her as she walked into the living area.

"Yep, come on." she said as they began to walk towards the door.

"So any ideas what happened last night?" he asked as they walked out of the dorm.

"None. Not a clue." she answered.

"Has it happened before now?" He asked.

"No never. Why all the questions? You a doctor?" She responded.

"No but….hang on what's a doctor?" he questioned.

Hermione looked at him for a minute puzzled and the she suddenly she realised her mistake.

"A healer." She said laughing to herself, for a minute she had forgotten herself and was back in the muggle world that she left behind every time she came to Hogwarts.

"Oh okay", Draco said, "I'm not by the way, not yet anyway." he added.

"Not yet?" Hermione questioned

"I wanna be a healer." He said simply.

"You want to be a Healer?" Hermione said with a look of surprise on her face.

"More than anything else in the world. Of course father would never have agreed but he's not important anymore." he said.

"Healer Malfoy. Sounds good." Hermione said.

"You think?" Draco asked.

"Let me see your hands." Hermione said,

Draco looked at her wondering what she was going to do, eventually he tentatively put out one of his hands. Hermione took it in both of hers and gently held it as she looked into Draco's eyes.

"Well they feel like healer's hands." She said as she smiled at him.

Draco moved his hands away as he blushed slightly, the colour looking almost out of place on his normally pale skin.

"Sorry." Hermione said unsure whether she should be apologising.

"You don't have to apologise." Draco said.

Hermione smiled and then spoke,

"Well, I'm feeling a lot better now, but if it happens again, I'll go and see Madame Pomfrey." She said.

"Promise me." Draco said.

"I promise." she replied.

The walk to the Great Hall took about 10 minutes and once there Hermione and Draco went their separate ways and walked to their tables. Hermione walked over to the table to find Ron, Harry and Ginny sat talking.

"Morning." She said as she sat down.

"Hey." Ginny said, "And how is the best Head Girl Hogwarts has ever had today?" she asked.

"I don't know." Hermione answered as she took a piece of toast and started buttering it.

"What's up?" Ginny asked.

Hermione took a bite of her toast and then relayed the events of the night before to a wide-eyed Ginny. Once Hermione finished there was a short silence, neither Ginny or Hermione wanted to speak. Eventually Ginny spoke,

"Are you okay now?" She asked.

"I'm fine. I don't know if I would have been had Draco not been there." Hermione said.

"You calling him Draco these days then Hermione." Ron asked having heard the Slytherin's name.

"Yes Ronald I am." Hermione answered as she took another bite of her toast.

"So what do you think caused it?" Ginny questioned.

"Could have been anything. Tiredness, stress, anything. All I know is that it happened and I feel fine now." she said.

"Well that's ok then." Ginny answered.

Hermione finished eating the piece of toast that she and taken and then she reached for another one. Once she had eaten that Harry, Ron and Hermione began the walk to the Potions dungeon.

"So what were you saying to Ginny earlier?" Ron asked her.

"Oh I was just telling her about my dorm and stuff." Hermione said trying to come up with something plausible although she knew Ginny was supportive of her building a friendship with Draco she wasn't sure how Harry and Ron might react.

"And you mentioned Malfoy because?" Ron asked

"Because Ginny was asking how it was living with him." Hermione answered getting slightly frustrated with Ron, " Now if you want to know anything else tough, you should have been listening earlier." she added.

Ron had the sense to stop questioning Hermione, instead he turned to Harry and began to talk about what Harry was planning to do with the Quidditch team in the year ahead. Once they got to the dungeons they took their seats and waited for Professor McDonald, their new potions teacher to arrive. They had not yet seen their new Professor, they only thing Dumbledore had told them was that he was male and that his name was Professor Gregor McDonald, he had been absent at the start of term feast and for the last couple of days and so all the students were keen to meet him. Hermione was stood listening to the boys talking more about Quidditch when suddenly she saw him. He was tall, had brown floppy hair that matched the colour of his eyes perfectly. As he got closer Hermione felt her heart rate quicken, and her eyes following this beautiful stranger.

"Well come on in then everyone." he said in a thick Scottish accent as he held the door open.

"Professor McDonald?" Hermione asked.

"That's me." he answered.

Hermione's mouth opened slightly as though she was about to speak again but she didn't, Professor McDonald had already begun to make his way to the front of the classroom.

"Come on then." A voice behind Hermione said.

Hermione turned to see Harry stood, Ron next to him, everyone else had already walked in. Harry and Ron exchanged a quick glance at each other, both wondering why Hermione hadn't been the first one into the classroom. Hermione flashed them both a smile and then the three of them walked in to find that the only spaces now available were on the front row. They took their places and then waited for the new Professor to speak.

"Welcome to Potions. I am sure this year will be interesting and I hope that I can get to know all of you very well. As you know I'm Professor McDonald." he said.

There were a few giggles from the back of the room, Hermione turned to see Lavender and Pavarti whispering to each other. Hermione grinned, knowing exactly how they felt, potions this year was going to be fun, even more so now Professor McDonald was around. Hermione turned back and as she did she caught sight of Draco giving her a puzzled look, she cringed a little she had obviously been smiling too much. As a silence once again fell across the room the professor spoke.

"Okay, so let's get started. Turn to Page 54 of your books. I would like you all to make me the Draught of Peace" He said

Hermione smiled, this was going to be easy she thought to herself as she gathered together her ingredients and got to work.

"Sir, I know this is probably a silly question, but I think my potion is going wrong, can you come and check it for me."

Professor McDonald came over quickly, he took one look at the cauldron and he smiled slightly.

"Did you put in the Powdered moonstone first or second?" he asked.

Hermione put on her embarrased look and spoke,

"Oops." She said.

"You've got time. Start again." He said as he began to walk away.

Hermione smiled as she emptied her cauldron out.

"What?" She asked a dumbstruck Harry and Ron.

"You went wrong." Ron said.

"Yes I suppose I did. It was worth it though." She replied.

Ron looked at her mouth open, his eyes full of surprise. Hermione said nothing else, she just got her ingredients and began to make the potion once more. By the end of the class most of the students had managed to successfully concoct the potion. Even if half the girls in the class had had to ask the professor for some help.

"10 points to all those that managed to make the potion. And anyone who wasn't successful, take a look over what you did. We learn more by our mistakes than doing things right first time. Off you go then." He said.

Everyone began packing up and slowly the crowd of students walked out of the room.

"Miss Granger, Mr Malfoy, a quick word please." Professor McDonald said suddenly.

"Go on, I'll see you later." Hermione said to Harry and Ron.

They left the room along with the others and then Hermione and Draco walked over to Professor McDonalds desk.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you both immediately." Professor McDonald said.

"Did he say what it was about?" Draco asked.

"I'm sure he will tell you when you get there." He answered.

"Well thank you for letting us know. We should go." Draco replied.

Hermione managed a shy smile at the new professor before the three of them said their good-byes and Hermione and Draco began the walk to Dumbledore's office.


End file.
